A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed
by VanInBlack
Summary: Aaron Hotchner rushes to help a desperate David Rossi.   My belated contribution to the PYOP Challenge.


_**Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own anything...**_

_**A/N: ****Finally, here's my story for the PYOP Challenge. **_

**_I'm deeply sorry for the delay, (*glances at Tonnie and Tracia* Thank you for your patience, ladies!)_**

**_but I literally had no idea what to do with the given prompt. In the end I decided to go with an idea I've had for this pairing for quite a while and you'll find that the story actually has not much to do with the scenario I was supposed to write about. _**

**_The prompt was: In __spite of being proficient with technology at __work, A hates it and can't even get his/her computer to work right at home. B comes over to help…_**

_**

* * *

**_

**A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed**

~.~.~**  
**

When the call came in the middle of the night, Hotch was alarmed immediately. Because David Rossi never called him at the ungodly hour of 1.30 a.m. only to have him fix his problems with his laptop.

Oh, Dave would curse and yell and bitch at the computer if there was anything that didn't work the way he wanted and needed it, and then he would call Garcia, who would hack into his system at home and fix whatever the problem was.

No, if Dave called him like that, there had to be something wrong. His jittery and babbling voice was another indicator.

~.~.~

Hotch arrived at Rossi's cabin almost an hour later. He had hesitated to call Jessica to watch Jack at first, but not knowing what was going on with Dave and how long it would take to fix his problem, he had decided that it was better to ask her over than to wake his sleeping son and drag him out to Little Creek. God knew that Jack would be wide awake and bouncing with excitement the moment they would reach Dave's home, regardless of the nightly hour. The big house was always like a huge adventure park for him.

During the drive, Hotch had built up quite a bit of concern for his friend, which faded into downright worrying the moment Dave opened the door.

Dark circles under red and tired eyes, messed up hair, and a pale face that could rival Death himself, he looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

The older man didn't lose a lot of words, but led Hotch straight to his laptop on the living room table.

"See? It's not working!" He exclaimed frantically, moving the cursor wildly over the screen. "I have to finish this chapter tonight!"

It was then that Hotch noticed that Dave's hands were shaking.

Furrowing his brows, he briefly wondered if Dave was under the influence of some kind of illegal substance that would cause him to freak out like that. He knew he had to find out quickly what was going on.

"Dave, aren't you still supposed to be on your book tour until the end of the week?" He began his investigation.

Dave ignored his question and began to blindly press various keys on his computer.

"Fuck! Why does it have to break down now?" He cursed.

"Dave!" Hotch started again a bit more firmly. "What's the hurry with the writing? Your last book just came out."

Again nothing. Hotch wasn't even sure if Dave had actually heard the question.

"David!" Hotch all but shouted. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

That got his attention.

Turning towards him, Rossi looked at his friend with a sadness and pain in his eyes that Hotch had never seen on him before, causing a shiver to run down his back. Whatever caused Rossi to act like that, it was serious.

"She's dead," Dave whispered, almost as if he couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Who is?" Hotch asked softly.

"My mother."

Dave's words were barely audible. Only now did he seem to fully comprehend the situation.

Running a trembling hand through his hair, he struggled to stand.

"Why don't you sit down, Dave," Hotch told him gently, tucking at his elbow to help him onto the couch.

Laying a hand on his friend's shoulder, he sat down next to him.

"I'm so sorry, Dave," was all he could say right now.

"She was always there. Always," Dave whispered in bewilderment, staring down on his feet.

Rubbing a soothing hand along Dave's back, Hotch waited for him to continue.

Clearing his throat and forcing himself to regain his composure, Dave slowly began to recall what had happened.

"Two days ago, the nursing home called. She had a severe stroke and they said that she most likely wouldn't make it through the day. I took the first plane I could get back to D.C."

Stopping for a moment, he fought back the tears that were forming in his eyes. He wasn't sure if he would be able to stop crying if he broke down now. How he was ever going to make it through the funeral, he didn't know.

"She couldn't even... squeeze my hand anymore when I sat with her," he continued with a crack in his voice. "When she woke up one last time... she couldn't speak anymore."

He swallowed heavily, but the lump in his throat wouldn't go away.

"She... she had so much... love... and gratefulness in her eyes... and relief... She knew that he end was near, and she... she didn't look afraid or anything... just peaceful... but... Why do you always have so much to tell... so much more to say when you know there won't be enough time?" His voice left him completely at the last words.

Hotch gently and reassuringly squeezed his shoulder. He knew there were hardly any words that could give Dave consolation at the moment. He could only offer to be there for him.

"Do you need help with anything?"

Dave shook his head.

"The funeral will be tomorrow. I got everything taken care of already."

When his mother had passed in the early evening hours after he had sat with her for a few hours, he had automatically organized everything, never allowing himself a moment to rest or to think. Occupying himself with all kinds of things that would distract him from facing the situation, he had reached his end after almost 48 hours without any sleep. His subconscious had made him automatically dial Hotch's number, while he fought for control.

But now that everything was out, he was forced to deal with it.

He could honestly say that right now he didn't know how.

They saw so much death and pain in their job, everyone of them knew and had experienced a tragic loss before, knew that no one's life was going to last forever, but none of it had prepared him for his mother's death. Every time the thought of her life coming to an end had entered his mind, he had brushed it away.

She had been there through every part of his life, had laughed and been happy with him in good times and had been his rock in hard times. Having to live without the one person who had always loved him unconditionally, who had never judged him, was something he had always refused to even imagine.

And now there were all those regrets.

"I should have spent more time with her. I should have taken care of her myself," he muttered after a couple of minutes of sitting in silence with Hotch.

"Don't, Dave. Don't blame yourself."

Dave shook his head.

"I should never have allowed her to move into that home. She should have come live with me."

"You know she insisted on it," Hotch tried to set him at rest.

"I know. But if I hadn't been away so much for work-"

"You did the best you could. She wouldn't have had it any other way. She was proud of you and what you're doing."

Dave nodded at Hotch's words. Of course he knew that.

A small smile made it to his lips as he remembered his mother always beaming with pride when she talked about her only son.

"I feel so helpless, Aaron," he whispered. "I don't know how to make it through tomorrow, let alone how to go on without her."

"You will. I will be there with you tomorrow and for as long as you need me, and so will the rest of the team. You're not alone. And no one will ever be able to take away the time you had with her and all the memories you have of her."

At this, the first tears escaped Dave's eyes and ran down his cheeks, and before he could stop it, he began to weep like a baby.

He didn't know how long he had been crying, but when he eventually seemed to calm down again, he looked at Hotch, who had wordlessly sat next to him and continued to stroke his hand up and down his back, and realized that he had never been more thankful for having this man as a friend than he was right then.

"Will you stay tonight?"

Hotch nodded. "Of course. I'll stay as long as you need me."

And for the first time in the last two days, Dave was able to get at least a few hours of rest.

~.~.~

_Fin_

* * *

**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum. **


End file.
